The present invention relates generally to a standards for nets and more specifically to a standards for a pair of adjacent nets sharing a common pole.
If two nets are provided adjacent each other on a field or in a gymnasium, they have to have separate standards or poles in order for them to have the same height above the ground as well as being adjustable to different heights relative to each other. This increases the cost of the system because two adjacent poles are needed.
A common center pole which is capable of adjusting the height of two adjacent nets to a plurality of common heights are illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 shows a telescopic pole having a common pulley for the lines 11. This system is available from Porter Athletic Equipment Company, Model Nos. 992 and 1992. A common adjustable sleeve of FIG. 8 is also available from Porter Athletic Equipment Company, Model Nos. 852 and 942. A portable system for volleyball, badminton and tennis, which includes a channel with adjustable pressure lock tie offs, is available from Porter Athletic Equipment Company as Model No. 581.
The present invention alleviates this problem by providing a unique sleeve which is capable of supporting two adjacent nets on a single standard or pole at the same height above the ground as well as being adjustable to different heights relative to each other. The standard system includes a pole and a pair of sleeves on the pole having opposed surfaces when adjacent. A lock on each sleeve locks the sleeve at a vertical position on the pole and net surfaces are provided on each sleeve. The opposing surfaces of the sleeves are shaped so that the net support surfaces are substantially planar when the opposing surfaces are adjacent to each other. The opposing surfaces are complements. They may be at a common angle with respect to the axis of the pole and this angle may be in the range of 30-60.degree. or 90.degree.. The opposing surface can also include a plurality of complementing segments.
An arm couples the net support surface to the sleeve. The arm may extend transverse to the axis of the pole. The arm may include a portion which extends parallel to the pole and past its respective opposing surface. The lock may include a screw extending through the sleeve into engagement with the pole.
A net system includes three poles with the center pole including at least a pair of sleeves and the two outer poles includes at least one sleeve. The pair of nets are secured to the poles by the appropriate sleeves.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.